


Waiting for Will

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal contemplates the trap he’s closed around Will and his reasons for it, along with his contempt for Jack’s superiors who’ve accepted this trap at face value.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Waiting for Will

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about mid-second season after the trial, after Will has tried to kill Hannibal when Hannibal decides to let him go. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past several months, it has owned me.

I take a moment to consider the adversary I outmanuevered, framed Will Graham for, the one who stands behind Jack Crawford. Kade Purnell was more concerned with keeping things quiet and orderly than in protecting the sheep her department pretends is their priority. 

It ought to have been a crude joke, but I didn’t laugh. I gave Will up to this woman, who was willing to sacrifice everything he is, all he’s done, as if it were nothing more than a piece of paper she’d crumble up and throw in the trash.

Eating Purnell was far too respectful a fate for her. No, Jack’s superior got a spectacle, a piece of theatre which exposes her false justice for exactly what it is. 

I owed Will that much at least. If he is to be destroyed, it must be in a far more considerate fashion than his superiors intended for him. 

Besides Will Graham is not an intelligent psychopath, not even close. I’m not finished with him, not yet. Perhaps Will has finally learned through his incarceration just how flawed and self-serving the justice is that he sacrifices himself, again and again. 

This is all part of Will Graham’s therapy, opening his eyes to the truth. Sending him to prison wasn’t how I’d originally planned to teach him this, when I gave his fishing lures and all the deaths around him my own personal touch. It was to show him how easy it was point the finger at somone else, that those he considered his allies would turn on him the moment they believed him to a monster. To bring him a little closer to Abigail and myself, to the realization that we weren’t any more monstrous than anyone else in his life. Only Will pushed too far, even with his mind on fire. He wanted the truth, his truth. I decided to let him have it, while I closed the trap around him. 

It cost me dearly, that trap. I value Will Graham’s life far more than he ever did. I had no intention of leaving him in that trap. I was simply curious what he’d do when he was caught. And my precious quarry surpassed all expectations, transforming into a wilder, more dangerously beautiful creature than the fragile tool of the F.B.I. he once was. 

As if I’d ever let Frederick Chilton keep him. No, Will Graham must be set free, so he can return to me. 

You’ve tried to kill me, Will. You’ve been my enemy far more successfully than anyone else has ever been. It’s only a matter of time before you come knocking at my door, once you’re released from your cage. 

For you, my door will always be open. The chair opposite me is now yours. Anyone else who sits there is simply an echo of you. 

Come to me, Will. I’ll be waiting.


End file.
